The One That Got Away
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: In 2013, Taylor Ford and her father move to Camp Chitaqua to take over their medical clinic, and captures the eye of Dean Winchester. Can he convince her that he's a good guy and will she break down that stone cold wall of his with her kind heart and her knowledge she already has of how to love a Winchester? Dean/OC Based off episode, "The End"
1. The Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:** New story! Let me know what you think. It's so weird starting new. I've been writing about Meredith and Dean for so long now that I'm almost trying to find my footing with these new characters. Stone cold 2013 Dean is hard to capture as well so it's a little bit of a struggle. I hope that I'll eventually get there but here goes! On to new adventures... bare with me, please. :)

* * *

"Taylor. Taylor, it's time to wake up. We're here," I heard my dad said, pulling me from the dreamless sleep I had been in previously. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight. The jeep we had been riding in came to a stop and before I knew it, the doors were being pulled open.

"Here is…" I trailed off.

"Camp Chitaqua. We can take care of others and we'll be safe here as well," my dad replied.

I nodded, "Yeah." I got out of the car, stretching my arms and legs. It had been a long drive but we were here now. Time for change… again. Then again, I was used to it.

"Taylor Ford?" another man asked. The two men that were driving the car had just come from another mission, so they were dressed, ready for battle, and their loaded guns weren't at all hidden.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Meg will show you to your cabin," he said, sternly.

I nodded, "Okay." He nodded to someone over my head, causing me to turn around, only to find a woman with blonde hair just a little longer than her shoulders standing behind me. She had a long sleeve, heather grey, v-neck shirt on, and a pair of jeans.

"Right this way," she said, before turning around and beginning to walk. I followed close behind her, as I heard them saying something to my father.

"Dr. Henry Ford," I heard the man say as I began to walk away.

"Yes?" my father asked.

"Come this way. We'll show you your cabin first then to the clinic. Hope you don't mind working on your first day here. There are some injured people from the last mission," the man replied.

"Of course," Dad said back, as I turned around to look at him once, before following Meg all the way to my cabin.

"So, what's with Captain Serious?" I asked, jokingly.

"Liam? He's very serious about his work," she replied.

"I can tell," I replied, lightly.

"Here at Camp Chitaqua we rarely take anything with a grain of salt. He just worries… Just wait until you meet our fearless leader. He, on the other hand… well, he makes Liam look like Captain Joke-a-lot," Meg answered.

"Fearless leader?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. What kind of douche bag let people call him that?

"Yes. Dean Winchester. I'm sure you've heard of him," Meg answered. Dean Winchester. I had heard all about him. Probably more than I should. "But Liam really is sweet. He puts on a front when he's out in the field. Sometimes it's even hard to break it down after a mission."

"Oh," I said, my eyes widening. "You mean… you and Liam…?"

"Are married," Meg answered.

"Ah," I said, biting my lip. Now, I felt really uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Meg chuckled. "It must be different where you're coming from."

I shook my head, "Not that much different." Dad and I had been running around the country, seeking refuge while at the same time, finding a place that had just been attacked to help out any survivors. Meg and I hiked up another hill before finally stopping at a cabin with a couple of neighbors. There were more cabins ways away so mine was a little more isolated.

"Well, welcome to Camp Chitaqua. Liam tells me that you and your father are doctors," Meg started.

"Yeah, we are," I answered.

"So how'd you end up here?" Meg asked.

"Dad and I were working at hospitals across the country from each other but when the Croatoan virus hit, we knew it was safer to stick together. I flew to Boston from Seattle and the two of us have been trying to find safe places where we know we can help injured civilians ever since," I replied.

"You and your dad are doing a lot of good. At least that's what we heard. That's what Liam told me when he found you guys in the run down clinic under attack," Meg replied.

I nodded, "We used to be hunters. Once you're out, they pull you right back in, don't they?"

"Yeah…" Meg trailed off. "Well, I'll let you go. Here's your key. And make sure you salt the doors and windows."

"Thanks," I said, taking the key from her.

"And if you need anything, let me know," Meg added.

I nodded again, "Okay. Thanks." I watched as Meg shot me a friendly smile before heading down the hill. I turned around, before climbing the steps to my cabin, unlocking the door, and stepping inside. The place was empty, all but a couch, and a refrigerator in the kitchen area, along with a stove and sink. In the bedroom, there was a bed, pushed up against the wall.

"Home sweet home, huh?" I murmured to myself, headings towards the bedroom to unpack my things.

Although no one has said anything specifically to me, I heard Liam earlier telling my father about getting to the clinic. Once I finished packing and salting the windows and doors, I left the cabin, making sure to lock up. I headed down towards the populated area. A mother walked by, holding her daughter in her arms and speaking to her softly while there were a few other women congregated in a group of three, leaning up against the front wall of a cabin. I spotted another, larger cabin labeled 'clinic' with a red cross under it.

"Alright then," I muttered to myself, walking over to it, and pushing the door open before entering.

Inside, there was somewhat of a waiting room, and several rooms that looked like exam rooms. Some of them were labeled exam and recovery rooms while there were two with the letters 'OR' scratched into it. So much for sanitary…

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask, quickly causing me to turn around.

"Dad," I started, seeing him. "I heard Liam tell you to come down to the clinic so I figured I'd come down as well."

"Yeah, we could use all the hands we can get. You should see this place," Dad said. I furrowed my eyebrows, puzzled by what he said as he led me to another room, covered by a curtain. He pulled back the curtain to reveal an even bigger room with hurt patients sprawled all over the place. Ah. So this was Camp Chitaqua's version of the emergency room.

My dad and I exchanged glances.

"You take the right side, I'll take the left side," Dad said.

"Divide and conquer. I like how you think, Dad," I said back, as we split up, tackling the eager patients as soon as possible. Already day one and I was hard at work. This was nothing new to me.

"Dr. Ford, your patient's ready for you in exam room two," a woman said, going over to him. Or not. So much for divide and conquer, Dad.

"Great! Taylor, this is Dr. Rhys and Dr. Rhys, this is the other Dr. Ford, my daughter," Dad introduced. "Would you show her where to go?"

"Of course," Dr. Rhys replied. Dad disappeared while I followed the other woman as I began my work in the clinic.

* * *

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

"Good job, guys. Unload the truck," Dean demanded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Two guys stayed behind, to unload the weapons at the back of the jeeps, while the rest followed Dean. Dean was at the front of the pack: the fearless leader – or so they called him.

"Liam!" Dean called out, seeing the second in command here at Camp Chitaqua as he headed to where dinner was being set out for everyone.

"Winchester. How was the mission?" Liam asked.

"Good," Dean replied. "How was yours? You get the doctors?"

"Yeah," Liam replied.

"I still can't believe they were able to hide out this long," Dean started, as he and Liam walked in long stride together.

"I can't believe we were able to find them. They used to be hunters, Dean. They must be good since it was so hard to track them," Liam replied.

Dean nodded, "Well, at least we have 'em now. Ford… uh, he'll be head of the clinic."

"Yeah," Liam answered. "And the girl. We could use her out in the field."

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Liam answered as they got to the site where dinner was served. Liam pointed her out and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"That's her?"

"Taylor Ford. From what I heard, she's good on her feet and a quick thinker," Liam answered.

"I bet that's not all she's good at," Dean smirked.

"What? I know that look?" Liam asked, calling his friend out.

Dean shrugged, "Nobody told me we were hiring a hot doctor."

"I knew you'd say that," Liam chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Nothing, man," Liam said.

"Hold on," Dean said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're going over there," Liam started.

"So? I'm the best welcoming committee a girl could get," Dean smirked, shrugging carelessly as he began to walk over towards Taylor.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Liam called after him, shaking his head and laughing.

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**

I had an apple in my hands and a Styrofoam plate about to get some more food. I wasn't extremely hungry for some reason that night but I knew I had to eat something. I put a piece of bread on my plate and then spooned a couple of spoonfuls of chili onto my plate.

"You must be new here," I heard a voice say. I put the big spoon back into the pot of chili and turned around to see a handsome, rugged looking man standing behind me. He had hazel green eyes and dirty blonde, almost light brown, short hair.

"What gave it away?" I asked back.

"I haven't seen you around," Dean replied. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I orchestrated that little mission. Liam just carried it out."

"Wow, so should I be thanking you as my savior then?" I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Dean smirked, "Uh yeah. And I like to be thanked a certain way."

I shot him a fake smile, "Well, you make one hell of a welcome wagon."

"Thanks," he replied, proudly. "I'm Dean."

"Taylor," I answered. He opened his mouth to say something but I was too quick. Before he could get another word out, I said something, looking for an exit strategy.

"Look, I should get back to my dad. I promised we'd have dinner together," I said back, averting my eyes uncomfortably.

"Okay. How about I show you around camp later?" Dean proposed.

I bit my lip, thinking it over. This guy right in front of me made me want to say no, but the stories I had heard about who he used to be… that was different. I knew that I was probably making the wrong decision, but I was curious. I wanted to see if this was 100% him now – this cocky, intense, sex-driven man with no other thoughts of compassion. If it was, then I'd find some way to leave, but I was curious to see if there was something more – the "more" that I had been told about.

"Yeah, okay," I answered, shrugging.

"Great. I'll find you after dinner," Dean smiled.

"Okay," I replied, weakly, before leaving Dean and going over to the long, wooden picnic table that my dad was sitting at. "Hey, Dad."

"You makin' friends over there?" Dad asked, nodding towards Dean.

"Not really," I answered.

"It looked like it," Dad countered.

I shook my head, "Dad, it's not a big deal. I knew his brother. That's all. That's my only interest."

"Okay," Dad accepted, nodding.

"Hey, I'm going to stop by the clinic again after dinner and probably work till close," I said, quickly changing the subject and beginning to eat my dinner.

"Yeah. I'll probably head over there later," Dad replied.

"Sounds good," I replied, sleepily.

"Sweetie, maybe you should head back to your cabin and sleep. You must be exhausted from the trip and I can take over. Besides, we have quite a staff back at the clinic. When they asked me to come run it, I thought we'd spend weeks in training but now, a lot of them are quite skilled," Dad began.

"You mean Dr. Rhys?" I asked.

"Claire? Well, yes, she and some of the other staff as well," Dad answered.

"Ooh, 'Claire'," I teased.

"Taylor," my dad warned, frowning.

"What? It looks you're making friends too," I joked.

My dad sighed, "Taylor, you're a trip, you know that?"

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," I shrugged. He chuckled in response.

* * *

I heard the door to the clinic open just as the clinic was closing up. I was making sure all of the information was correct for my patients before putting them up and heading out for the night. Dad had stopped by earlier but I had assured him that I'd be able to handle closing up. I called out to whoever it was: "We're closing! If you really need something, I could see you for the moment." I turned around, seeing a perfectly healthy man standing in the doorway. "Dean."

"Hey," he said.

"Well, you're not sick or bleeding," I said back.

"Nice work, Captain Obvious. Is that what they taught you in med school?" Dean asked, playfully.

I let an amused laugh out, "Just how I pictured."

"So you've been thinking about me?" Dean smirked.

"Down, boy," I warned, playfully. "Look, it's getting late and I really should lock up." I turned around, putting up my last chart onto the shelf where the clinic kept the binders with the logs of all of the patients that had been in today. It wasn't like a normal hospital where each patient had their own chart, but more of a log where the patient's name was written down, what they were being treated for, and how we treated them.

"I missed you at dinner," Dean said.

"What?" I asked, whipping around, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Remember? I was supposed to show you around camp," Dean replied, smoothly. I could tell what he wanted and I had to admit that he was intimidating. He had this stone cold façade that I never remembered Sam ever talking about. And his flirting was empty. There was nothing there. It was clear that the man only wanted something physical.

"Right," I said. "It's dark now and a tour of the camp kind of defeats the purpose of me getting to see the place. Rain check?"

"Sure," Dean replied, unconvinced.

"Alright, well I should get going," I said, uncomfortably. I took of my lab coat and hung it up on a hook by the door, unsure about even going near Dean. What was I afraid of anyways? I mean, the man was attractive but I had self control, right? Dean put a hand on my arm, turning me to face him.

"Let me walk you back to your cabin," Dean offered, his hand still gripping my arm. It was getting dark and with everything out there, it would be comforting to have someone there. But would it send the wrong message? Before I could resist I found myself answering with a 'yes' to him.

"Great."

As Dean and I walked back to my cabin, we ended up talking a little. He asked me where I was from and only a little about me. I asked him about him, but I didn't need to know where he was from. I already knew that. In short, we made small talk.

"Well, this is me," I said to Dean. "Thanks for walking me back, by the way. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." I turned around and started to walk up to my cabin when I realized Dean was still standing there. I turned around to see Dean with a puzzled look on his face.

"You're not going to invite me in?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but ended up pressing my lips together, trying to sensor what I really wanted to say, "No."

"Wh-, I walked you back to your cabin!" he offered up.

"Yes and…?" I asked back.

"Well-, well most girls always- they always invite me in," Dean stammered, shocked.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I stood on my porch, "I'm not most girls, Dean."

"I see that," he said, looking me up and down, causing me to roll my eyes. "You're really not going to invite me in, are you?"

"Nope," I shrugged.

"Why?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Why?" I asked back, shocked that he even asked.

"Yeah, why? Look, I'm not looking for a relationship or anything. It'd just be casual. I'm an attractive guy and you're a very attractive woman. Why not?" he shrugged, simply.

"Let me put it this way, Dean," I started. I was going to be brutally honest. "Your offer is tempting. I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't physically attracted to you but… but I just got here and I need to time to adjust before jumping into anything – even if it is casual. Besides, I don't even know you!"

"What's there to know?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, chuckling, "Goodnight, Dean. Thanks for walking me back to my cabin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Dean asked, a playful smile spreading across his face.

"Yep. Just like that," I answered.

"Fine, goodnight. But this conversation isn't over," Dean said.

"Sure," I replied, unconvinced. Dean bit his lip, trying to hide a smile as he shook his head. He turned around and began to jog away as I stood there, leaning against my front door. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to admit there were moments where I did feel chemistry. But was it really enough? Did I really want to start something with him, especially something casual? Did I even do casual?

"Sam, if there's ounce of you that's still on this planet, you're going to kill me. I think I just flirted with your brother," I said aloud to myself. I shook my head before unlocking the door to my cabin and going in for my first night's rest. Camp Chitaqua was a hell of a lot more than I expected it would be.


	2. The First Mission

My second day at the clinic had already been busy as ever. We had begun treating some of the guys that had gone out on the last mission and nursing others back to health so that they could go on the next mission. In the midst of all the chaos, I finally found a moment to catch up on some charts: just filling them out and making sure the information, dosages of medicine, and such were correct.

"Dr. Ford," I heard someone say, causing me to look up from my work. Dean stood in front of me, closing the front door behind him.

"Dr. Ford, huh? What? Last night you were all gung ho on coming into my cabin and now we're not even on a first name basis. Jeez, Katy Perry got something right. Guys really are hot and cold," I replied, in a sarcastically playful tone.

"Well, since you never extended the invitation, I figured we'd go back to a professional relationship," Dean answered.

I let out a short laugh, "Professional relationship? Me? You? Nahhh."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Something tells me you barely know how to go about one," I replied.

"There's gotta be a first for everything," Dean winked.

"See?" I asked, pointing this very moment out as an example

Dean scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, you're right. But I came here to ask you about something." I frowned, telling him that there was no way that I was going to change my mind about his 'casual' proposition from last night. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not about that! We're going on a mission tonight. Be there at midnight."

"That wasn't much of a question-," I started.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Dean interject, impatiently.

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

"Good, well, I'll see you around, Dr. Ford," Dean said, making me think that he was about to leave.

"Taylor," I corrected, rolling my eyes, unable to hide the smile on my face.

"Taylor," Dean smiled. Damn, that charming smile!

"I'll see you around too, Dean," I said, shooting him a 'goodbye' smile. Dean Winchester was one charming man, I'd give him that. I looked back at my charts, and began to make notes again when I realized that he hadn't left yet. I looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

I watched as Dean struggled with the right words to say. Instead of dancing around it, he just flat out asked me.

"You know, why is it that you won't sleep with me? Women don't say no to me!" Dean asked, utterly confused. Had it really been driving this man that crazy? I guess it was just that. Women didn't say no to him.

"Dean!" I warned, looking around the clinic in fear that someone overheard him. He wasn't exactly doing a great job of being quiet about it. I stifled a laugh. "Is it really bothering you that much?"

"No!" he denied, stubbornly. "I just, you know, want to know what I'm doing wrong when girls like you come along."

"Girls like me?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah. What? You still think I'm hung up on you, sweetheart. Pft. No," Dean said, playing it off like last night was no big deal. It would almost hurt if he wasn't so unconvincing about it.

"Look, Dean. It's not you, it's-," I started.

"Really?" Dean interrupted, shooting me a look.

"Sorry," I said. "I-."

"I… there's someone," I stammered, as he caught me off guard. There. That would do it. And it was… half true. Okay, more like barely true.

"You mean, you're seeing someone? Who? At the camp?" Dean asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"No, not at the camp. Dean, I just got here! No, he… he's, he's not at the camp. I made a promise to him, okay, and I'm not about to break it?," I answered. I hoped it was direct but vague enough.

Dean shrugged and smirked, "He doesn't have to know."

"Dean!" I protested.

Instead of apologizing, he just laughed, "Well, I'm going to head out. I've got places to go, things to see and people to do."

"Dean, I think it's-," I started, attempting to correct him.

"Nah," he shook his head.

Just like that? He was going to change the subject just like that. And then it hit me that I shouldn't waste my time analyzing this guy. There was too much to analyze and there was no way that I was ever going to make sense of any of it.

"Alright, then. I'll see you around," I replied, uncomfortably confused.

"You too, Taylor," Dean said back.

I swallowed as I watched Dean walk away. What was I going to do about this guy? One minute he was flirtatious, the next, moody, and then the next, putting up his 'fearless leader' front. Was there any way I could ever get to know the real Dean and if there was, did I want to? I thought about Sam and what he would say.

"Just open your heart to him and he'll let you in," I could practically hear Sam saying. "Dean can be a dick but he's a big softee underneath it all. He could really use a friend like you right now."

Well, here goes, Sammy. I'm going to try to befriend your brother. Even after all the stories I had heard about Dean – the good and the bad – I was definitely willing to take this on. I knew Sam would want me to, regardless of the fact that there may or may not be, at the least, physical attraction between the two of us. This should be interesting…

Ah, what are you getting yourself into, Taylor?

* * *

I walked down to where the men and women going out on the mission tonight were loading up. I hugged my jacket to my chest and shivered in the cold air. I spotted Meg who was speaking quietly to her husband but as soon as she saw me, she instantly waved me over.

"Hey," I said, my medical bag tucked under my arm.

"Hey, you're riding with me," Meg said, shooting me a friendly smile.

"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to intrude if you and Liam want to-," I started.

"He's going with Dean," she replied. I nodded, glancing over at Liam.

"I'll see you when we get there," Liam said.

"Okay," Meg replied. He leaned in, pecking her once on the lips, and then walked up to the front of the jeeps where Dean was standing, just observing everyone. My eyes met his and instead of acknowledging me, he looked away, walking around the front of the jeep, and climbing into the car. Oh yeah. Ice cold.

"Liam's second in command so we never go together to these things," Meg continued.

"I see," I said back.

"And try not to be too offended. Dean always gets like that before a hunt. I think he feels like he has to cut everyone off so that he won't feel bad if he hasn't to shoot anyone infected with the croatoan virus. Or if anyone dies…" Meg said.

"I get it. I think he's lost enough and doesn't want to lose anymore. If he stays unattached he doesn't have to risk it," I completed. I knew exactly how he was feeling and I understood him because I knew that losing his brother had been a loss he'd never recover from. Although, when I knew Sam, he and Dean weren't exactly on brotherly love terms, I could tell just by the way that Sam talked about Dean that the two meant a lot to each other.

"Huh," Med sounded, amused, as the two of us climbed into the jeep. Meg started up the car and began driving it, following the jeep in front of us.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sensing some kind of… understanding here," Meg hinted.

"Oh, it's not like that," I said back, laughing a little.

"I don't know. From what I've heard, you and Dean seem to be getting kind of friendly," Meg shrugged, innocently.

"What?" I exclaimed, turning to look at her.

"Look, don't freak out, but someone saw you two walking around camp together and then overheard you two talking at the clinic the other day," Meg admitted.

"I'm going to kill him," I sighed, throwing my head back. "Ow." I hit my head on the back panel of the seat and sat up straight, rubbing my head a little. "He thought I was going to invite him into my cabin but I told him no. That's what we were talking about at the clinic, but apparently Dean felt like it would be appropriate to broadcast our issues to the whole clinic at one point."

"He's quite the welcome wagon, isn't he?" Meg chuckled.

"Yeah, he really is. I like him… I do. And am I attracted to him? Of course, but I… I can't right now. I wish I could explain it to him but I don't know if it's the right time," I admitted.

"The right time to tell him or the right time for something with him?" Meg questioned.

I shrugged, "Both, I guess. I think I just need a friend right now."

"Well, you have me, if that counts for anything," Meg offered up. Meg really was sweet. I was starting to really like her.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"But if you are thinking about doing anything with Dean, just make sure to avoid other girls. There are a lot of them vying for his attention but most of them are satisfied enough for Cas' orgies," Meg informed.

"The what? And who's Cas?" I asked.

Meg chuckled, "Orgies. Cas is an ex-angel who pretty much gets high, hunts, and has orgies with the women here at camp. I don't know how that doesn't get awkward since we all practically live together but they keep coming back."

"That's… really weird. Wait, is he on this mission?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if you saw him, but he's in the second jeep," Meg replied.

"Gotcha. Well, he sounds like quite a character…" I said, trying describe a man I didn't even know. Orgies… well, that was one way to spend your potential last night on earth. What was with this camp?

"He is," Meg said back.

We drove for a few more hours before finally stopping. The jeeps were all parked in an abandoned parking lot and we began to unload the stuff and regroup.

"Liam and I'll take the north side. Cas and Boone, take the east. Meg, Risa, and Davis, you'll take the west side of town, and Evans and Fairlee, you'll take the south side. Meg, give Dr. Ford your keys. Ford, patrol around, and pick up anyone who's hurt. If they've been infected, you shoot," Dean ordered around. He then walked up to me, handing me a gun.

"I'm a lover, not fighter, Dean," I teased, reluctantly taking the gun from Dean.

He rolled his eyes playfully, a tiny smile breaking, "Cute." Dean checked around to make sure that no one had seen him smile before walking back up to the front of the pack. "Keep your walkie talkie on. You never know when something will come up."

"Okay," I said back.

"Let's get going, guys!" Dean ordered. He and Liam got back into the jeep before they drove off. Meg handed me the keys to the jeep.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks, you too," I said back, taking the keys from her. Meg left to join the woman that Dean had called Risa and the man who's either first or last name was Davis. I honestly couldn't tell since Dean had used both in his orders.

I got in the car and began to drive around the streets. Another jeep whizzed past me and shot at the croats standing on the edges of the streets. One was coming towards me so I rolled down my window and shot at it with my gun, killing it. I rolled the window back up and placed the gun on the passenger seat.

For the next hour, I spent it patrolling the streets, shooting at croats, and doing the every now and then stitches, when I got the call.

"Dr. Ford, can you hear me?" the voice called over the walkie talkie.

"Dean?" I asked.

"It's Liam," he said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Intersection of Bloom and Elm. Hurry. There are a bunch croats here. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off," Dean said, panicked.

"I'll be there," I said, flooring it and racing over to the streets I had become familiar with in the past hour patrolling. I had barely parked my car when I was jumping out of it, medical kit in hand. Liam was lying on the ground, yelling in agony while Dean was fighting off some croats.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" he exclaimed.

"Right…" I trailed. I took a deep breath, going into doctor mode. I began assessing him before giving him the verdict. I really hoped Meg didn't know about this or she'd freak.

"Alright, Liam, we're going to have to pop your shoulder back in. It looks you've got a couple of broken ribs and I suspect some lacerations but I can't be too sure. We need to get you back to the clinic as soon as possible," I said.

"Just do it," Liam said.

I nodded, "On three. One-."

"Just do it!" he screamed. With that, I took his shoulder, popping it back into the socket as he yelled out in pain. Instead of stopping, he kept screaming.

"What's-," I started. And then I saw his leg. His calf was swelling up like a balloon and I knew what needed to be done. I quickly rummaged through my kit and got out a scalpel and some antibacterial rubbing alcohol. "Liam, if you want to keep your leg, I'm going to have to cut. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," he groaned, his teeth clenched and his face turning red. He was sweating and trying to stay still the best he could.

"Okay," I said, nodding. I splashed the alcohol over his leg and held my scalpel up.

"Liam, don't look. Why don't-, why don't you tell me about how you met Meg," I started.

I don't need a-," Liam started.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"Fine," he panted.

"We were twenty six and-, ahhhh oh my God," Liam yelled as I began to cut.

"Just keep telling me, Liam," I said, cutting a clean line and letting it bleed. The swelling began to go down and the pressure stopped. Liam sighed out, looking at his leg.

"It doesn't hurt as much as anymore," he panted, looking at me in amazement.

"You can thank modern medicine for that one," I chuckled. Why was I always joking in the worst situations? Damn it. "Come on. You should sit up." I helped Liam up and he leaned back against the brick wall of the building behind us. I put gauze to the cut and wiped off the scalpel, just in case something was to happen like this, making sure to pour antiseptic on over it before shoving it back in my bag.

"Ford, look out!" Liam yelled, as I watched his eyes widen.

And at that moment, before I could do anything, I felt someone grab me by the ponytail, ripping me away from Liam and up off of the ground. I yelled out but quickly grabbed the top of my ponytail so it wouldn't hurt as much to pull away from him. I twisted my body, ducking under him and causing him to let go in pain. I pulled out my gun and shot at him but it only caused him to stagger backwards and laugh hysterically.

"I'm not a croat, you idiot!" he cackled.

Dean looked over at me, seeing the demon.

"Don't even think about it," the demon warned Dean. "Then again, why wouldn't you want to? She is Sammy's girl after all."

Dean's eyes widened, before racing towards him. The demon tried to corner me but I fought back and in no time, Dean had stabbed him with the demon killing knife.

"That was a close one," I sighed, breathing heavily.

"No shit," Dean said back. I exchanged glances with Dean but he looked at me differently this time. He wasn't looking at me like the hot doctor he couldn't have, but more like he was afraid of me; afraid of what I knew – or who I knew.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I'm really beginning to love this story with each chapter I write. Okay, I've only written two chapters but I'm definitely warming up to it. See, the problem is that i'm OBSESSED with Next Generation, so I tend to write more for that one. But I promise to be good and update this one as well.  
Thank you SO much to an annonymous reviewer, elisitax21, Princesa de la Luna, Miss E Charlotte, Tiffani Kai, Carver Edlund (love the name, by the way), Deangril93, and Anacampana for reviewing the first chapter! You all have reassured me that starting a new story, especially after spending so much time in a big trilogy, is scary and so exciting all at the same time.


	3. The Confrontation

"You are one very lucky man, Liam. You've got a hot girl and it looks like you're going to have a speedy recovery after this last mission," I said, coming over to the hospital bed area that had been arranged at the clinic. Liam was lying on his with Meg at his bedside, holding his hand.

Both Meg and Liam chucked at my remark, exchanging glances.

"Do you here that, babe? She thinks you're hot," Liam joked.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Well, we have you to thank for it. You saved his life," Meg said, beaming up at me.

"Yeah. I would've lost my leg if it weren't for you out there. I don't think I've ever seen doctors work that quickly like that in field. No one could keep up like you did back there, Ford," Liam compliment, making my smile.

"Thanks. When you're raised a hunter, you get used to multi-tasking," I replied, brushing off the compliment. I never was good at taking compliment so I attempted to downplay my abilities instead of accepting them.

"Yeah, well, you must've learned a thing or two at med school because I've never a seen a hunter do that," Liam shot back.

"Thank you," I finally just said. "So, how're you feeling today, Roberts?"

"Alright. I've got this awful pain but they're giving me morphine and it's definitely better than dealing with an amputation," Liam answered.

I chuckled, "Yeah, we should be giving you a little more in about an hour or so to cope with the pain. Anything else I should know about?"

Meg and Liam exchanged another set of glances before Liam replied, "I don't think so."

"Alright. Well, if you need anything else, you two, I'm your girl. Just holler. It's… a small clinic anyways," I said.

"Will do," Liam said, jokingly saluting me. I laughed.

"You're right. He really isn't the "Captain Serious" he appeared to be at first," I said to Meg.

She nodded, "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, sighing in defeat.

"Wait, wait, wait. Captains Serious?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's one of those lovely gestures of a nickname I gave you when my dad and I first came to camp. You know, like pookie, or honey bear – but since you were married, well, I went with Captain Serious," I explained, jokingly sarcastic.

"We decided that the lovey dovey nicknames were for me only," Meg added. She and I exchanged glances, chuckling.

"You two are trouble, you know that?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. We are," Meg said, leaning in and kissing Liam on the cheek.

"I should get going though. As lovely as it is talking to the happy couple, I should tend to some of my other patients. I can practically hear stitches and snake bites calling my name," I spoke up, faking enthusiasm about the stitches and snake bites.

"Oh, in that case, we won't keep you waiting," Liam joked.

"See you, guys," I said, giving them a small wave and a friendly smile. I flipped Liam's chart over and then began to walk away so that I could put it up and grab another. The clinic was busy today and I knew that they could use all the hands they could get.

"Hey, Taylor! Wait up!" I heard Meg call after me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"Speaking of Captain Serious, how's Captain Uptight been lately?" Meg asked.

"Ah… Captain Uptight," I replied, pretending to fondly remember him. "Honestly, I haven't spoken to Dean since we got back from the last mission, actually."

"But it's been three days!" Meg exclaimed.

"I know," I replied, trying not to sound disappointed or even affected at all by the fact.

"He hasn't said anything to you?" Meg asked, surprised.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Nothing. We mainly avoid each other when we see each other at dinner or something, and when we're forced to come in contact, it's usually a mumble of 'hello' or something. Dean's also been avoiding eye contact… in general. I don't know, what it is, but I'm not dwelling on it."

"Oh," Meg said.

Oh? Oh? Yeah, that's how I felt too. But how could she just say 'oh'?

"He's been asking about you."

"What? Meg, that's ridiculous! The man hasn't said a word to me for the past three days," I pointed out.

"I know… but I don't think he means it. He talks about you a lot. When he comes to visit Liam, he asks how you're doing," Meg said.

I frowned, "Meg, no. Do not do this. You're not-, you're not trying to play matchmaker with me and Dean, are you?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening innocently.

"You can tell Dean that if he's so curious about me, he can just ask me himself," I said, crossly.

"Taylor, I'm really not trying to set you up with Dean but I will admit that I think he has a thing for you," Meg said.

I sighed, "I know."

"You do?" she asked.

"He asked me to… you know…" I replied.

"Oh," she said, nodding.

"Yeah… I told him no," I replied. "Maybe that's why he's not talking to me. Now that he doesn't need me on a hunt, he doesn't need to play nice."

Meg shook her head, "I don't think it's like that at all. Honestly, I don't even think his 'thing' for you is purely physical like you say it is. What happened on the hunt, anyways?"

"I… it's complicated," I started. Meg opened her mouth to say something until she saw someone coming up behind me. I turned around to see my dad, walking towards me, putting on his lab coat.

"Hey, kiddo. Let's get going. I've got a pair of sutures with your name on it," my dad suddenly interrupted, tapping me on the shoulder.

"I'll be right there, Dad," I said. He nodded, walking past me and into the clinic. I then looked back at Meg. "Any chance we could talk about this later?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful, Taylor," Meg warned.

"About Dean?" I asked.

"With Dean. Something tells me he's been nursing a broken heart for a while," Meg replied.

I nodded slowly. Weren't we all? But I could feel that sympathy of mine creeping out. I wanted to be friends with Dean but by ignoring me, he was going to make it very hard. Then again, that was once. If I reached out to him and he pushed me away, then I'd have my answer about what to do. If he didn't, then I guess we'd see.

* * *

I headed to dinner with my dad and Dr. Rhys, or "Claire" as he liked to call her. Even I still called her Dr. Rhys… It was so weird seeing my dad friends – correction: flirting – with a woman nowadays. Before, there was no time for it, but here he was. Then again, my dad was a huge flirt – I got that from him. I had to admit, I was happy for him though. He seemed happy. Maybe Camp Chitaqua was going to be good for the both of us.

My dad, Claire and I were all reminiscing about the good old days where all we had to do was surgery in ORs as we got food on our plates for dinner.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going to find a table for us. Dr. Rhys, will you be joining us?" I asked, politely. As weird as it was, I liked Dr. Rhys.

"Sure," she answered.

"Okay," I said, going over to the empty picnic table outside, carrying my plate and cup of water in hand. I sat down and shortly after, my father and Dr. Rhys joined us.

"I was just telling Dr. Rhys about your first solo surgery," Dad started.

"Oh no," I groaned. Dad loved to talk about surgeries. When he got finished talking about his, he always moved on to mine. I, on the other hand, wasn't much of a talker. Back when I practically lived at the hospital I was working at, I always tried to separate my work life from my social life.

"But she was assisting on double and triple bypasses way before then," Dad bragged.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, sweetie. This one's a little too modest here. She hates it when I brag about her," Dad apologized to Dr. Rhys.

"Looks like we've got a little cardio surgeon on our hands," Dr. Rhys noticed. "I definitely see it."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I knew I was being rude, but I could help it.

It wasn't that I hated him bragging about me – it was flattering and comforting to know that my father was proud of me – but it was only a reminder of what might've been. If this whole apocalypse croat thing hadn't happened, then I wouldn't be here. I'd be a surgeon.

"Oh, look, Taylor. There's your friend, Dean," Dad said.

"Wh-, Dad, no-, I-," I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence as Dean made his way over here.

"What? Your old man can't do anything right these days, can he? Jeesh," Dad sighed. He shot me a look. "I told him I'd give him an update on his men so he could plan the next mission accordingly. You and Dean are friends though so why should it be a problem? You're acting really strange today, Taylor…"

"Dr. Ford, Dr. Rhys," Dean greeted. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded my way, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Dean," Dad said in response.

"How're Liam and the rest doing?" Dean asked, in an 'all-business' voice.

"Porter and William are going to be released tomorrow, but Liam has a couple of days left. Actually, the other Dr. Ford is treating Mr. Roberts," Dad replied.

"Cool," Dean replied, uncomfortably.

"It's going well," I replied, not looking at him either.

"Well, I better get going," Dean said. I looked at him and eyes met for a second and in that one second, I could tell that something I had done or said had sent Dean running for the hills. Dean practically took off and I swallowed and took a deep breath, reminding myself to be a big girl.

"I'll be back, Dad," I said, standing up and following Dean out.

"Hey!" I called after him, once we were from earshot.

He turned around and stopped, barely looking at me, "What?"

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, shrugging.

"Well, for starters, you won't look at me," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. And finally, Dean Winchester looked up at me, looking me right in the eye. "Did I do something? What-, Dean, what happened?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, starting to walk away again.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me like that!" I exclaimed, racing after him.

"Taylor, now is not a good time!" he shouted.

"What did I do wrong, Dean?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, causing me stop. He was serious. "Nothing. You didn't do… anything…"

I nodded slowly, accepting that he wasn't going to tell me, "Okay. Fine." With that, I hurriedly walked away from him, leaving him standing there as I walked back towards the camp dinner. I ran my fingers through my hair, flustered and upset. Dean didn't have to yell at me like that. Why did he have to act like such a child sometimes? He couldn't just talk it out. Then again, this was a man that would never do something like talk out his feelings… so why was I expecting it from him?

"Taylor Ford, right?" I heard a voice ask. I stopped, practically tripping over myself. I hadn't realized how fast I had been walking.

"Yeah," I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, but everyone around here calls me 'Cas'," the man said, extending a hand out to me. He was so relaxed and zen that it was almost frightening. I took his hand, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied. What did he want? That's really what I wanted to ask him.

"You as well. Are you on your way to dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, after dinner, a few women and I are going to engage in another orgy if you'd like to come. You'd be very welcome," Castiel said.

"Okay," I said, weirded out as I dropped his hand. "Yeah, I don't know if that's really my kind of thing, Cas. Uh… but thanks? … for the invitation… I guess."

"Understandable, but you're always welcome," Cas said.

"Uh huh," I replied, still in shock of what he had just asked me. I watched as Cas walked away and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Had that really just happened? I collected myself before returning to my dad and Dr. Rhys.

"Hey, sorry. I just needed to say something to Dean," I replied.

"Oh no worries. I'm going to head back to the clinic, but you two enjoy," Dr. Rhys said, before parting from us.

"Sorry, Dad. I've been… moody lately, I know," I sighed, as soon as Dr. Rhys was gone.

"Is something going on between you and Dean?" he asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I saw the way the two of you were around each other. You barely looked at each other. Now, either you two have become second graders all over again and like each other, something happened and you can't stand being around each other," Dad said, calling me out on it.

"I would choose the second option, but I don't know what could have possibly happened. We went out on the mission and now he won't speak to me," I confessed.

"Well, did anything happen on the mission?" Dad asked, trying to help me.

I shook my head, "No. He called and I rushed over. I took care of Liam and then a demon-." I stopped mid-sentence. I knew exactly what had happened. He knew about Sam and I. That's why he was being so weird and now he didn't know how to act around me. "Dad, I've got to go."

"What? We just started talking about it," Dad started.

"I know, but I think I know what Dean's all irked about," I said, practically taking off from the picnic table once again. I ran up the hill and up to Dean's cabin. My heart was racing from the run and I was practically out of breath as I knocked on Dean's cabin door. He opened the door, his face falling as soon as he saw me.

"Come to pick another fight?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"If you wanted to know about me and Sam, you could've just asked," I replied.

It was as if Dean had had the air sucked out of him at that moment, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is about what the demon said, isn't it?" I asked.

Dean sighed, "I don't get it. Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…."

"He's- was my brother," Dean argued.

"He was my…" I trailed off.

Dean looked up, eyes wide, "He was your what?"

"Can I at least come inside first?" I asked. "It's a long story."

"Fine," Dean mumbled, stepping aside so that I could go into his cabin, closing the door behind me. I looked around. There were only a few pieces of furniture and it looked like someone hadn't cleaned in months.

"Sam and I met at Stanford. He was a year younger than I was and we shared a history class. We met and, well, it didn't take either of us very long to figure out that we were both hunters. We spent a lot of time together… we got close. But both of us knew that there was no way we could ever have the normal life we got together. So Sam started seeing Jess and I started seeing someone as well and we stayed friends. We weren't as close friends as we were, but we were still best friends. I loved him, you know? He was always there for me… kinda like the protective best friend, you know?" I explained.

"So… when you said there was someone, you meant-," Dean started.

"Sam, yeah. I just, now's not a good time for me, Dean, especially with Sam maybe, maybe not being alive. He was my best friend, then and… seeing you… it's hard," I confessed. "Look, I know you don't do the whole feelings, heart-to-heart thing, but he told me all about you. He really cared about you."

"Oh," Dean said.

"So, it's your turn. Why have you been avoiding me, Dean?" I asked.

"Just what the demon said. You're Sammy's girl and what you just told me proves it. You knew him… you knew him when he was not-, well, you know," Dean replied.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, shooting him a funny look.

"Yes, it's a bad thing!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-," I started. I'd never get this guy. Never. He'd never make any sense.

"Because if I get close to you-," he started.

"You'll what?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Dean said, brushing it off.

"You'll what, Dean?" I repeated.

"I think it's time for you to go," Dean got up, glaring at me.

"No. I gave you answers. It's only fair," I pointed out.

"I'll miss him again, okay? And we're supposed to kill him. You and I both know that. Sammy's long gone. He's Lucifer now," Dean yelled.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think it kills me thinking about that? Well, it does, Dean," I said. Dean just stared at the floor, refusing to look up. "Fine, you know what? Maybe it is time for me to go." I shook my head, before leaving.

Dean Winchester was impossible.


	4. The House Search

**Author's Note**: I know. I'm horrible, but I've been trying to wrap up my "Next Generation" story. But here is an update for this story which hopefully, will become more frequent :). Happy reading! Also, BIG thanks to Deangirl93. She also has a story based off of "The End" and wrote a beautiful Impala scene between Dean and her OC, Mia. I had actually been planning one for a while as well (it takes me FOREVER to get my stories started because I'm always trying manage one while i have ten bajilion ideas) and messaged her about it, and she said it was fine for me to write mine as well. So thank you, thank you, thank you, Deangirl93.

P.S. For those wondering, my cast:  
Taylor - Summer Glau  
Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles (of course)  
Liam - Chris Hemsworth  
Meg - Julie Gonzalo  
Henry Ford (Taylor's Dad) - Patrick Dempsey

* * *

"Lookin' great today, Liam. I think you may even be able to go home soon," I said, assessing Liam's conditions.

"Define 'soon'," he asked, nervously.

"Two, three days?" I estimated, sitting down in the chair next to him.

He smiled, "You think?"

"Yeah. You've been working with Dr. Rhys and doing physical therapy, right?" I asked back.

He nodded, "It's going well. I thought I'd be out soon but I didn't want to get my hopes up, you know?"

I nodded, "Well, it's nice to be able to deliver some good news around here for once. It seems like it's always more and more reports about the devil, people getting hurt… the usual, you know?"

"Yeah," Liam replied. "Speaking of, how's Dean doing by the way? He hasn't been by for… the past couple of days, now that I think about it."

I bit my lip and shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "Wouldn't know." And I left it at that, leaving Liam with even more questions. I hoped that he'd be like Dean and just not ask, and was hopeful when he didn't say anything back. I pretended to note something on his chart in hopes that he'd leave me alone, but instead, he surprised me with this: "Something happen between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

"You know…" Liam trailed off shooting me the 'did you do my best friend?' look.

My eyes widened in horror, "What?! No! No, no, no. Definitely not that…"

"What? He's a good looking guy. Even I'll admit that," Liam asked, shrugging carelessly.

"He really hasn't been buy in the past couple of days? I mean, even when I wasn't working?" I asked back, curiously.

Liam shook his head, "Nope."

"Oh," I said.

"Alright. You can tell me, you know? The guy's my best friend. I'll find out one way or the other," Liam said.

"So he hasn't told you… I uh, I used to know Sam," I admitted.

"Oh," Liam said.

I nodded, "Yep. And he found out, and we kind of fought about it and… and it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done trying to place with Dean. It's obvious that us two were never meant to be friends, that's all. So I quit."

Liam snorted, "Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's obvious that you two have this crazy, high strung, weird sexual chemistry. The fighting is just foreplay," Liam replied, a lazy smirk on his face.

I frowned, "Not going to happen, Liam. And that's so not true!"

"Whatever. I won't say 'I told you so'," he replied.

I shut his chart closed and stood up, "I have other patients to attend to, Mr. So you can take your 'I told you so' and lock it up, throw away the key, and never think about it again. It's not going to happen, Liam."

"Uh huh," he replied, unconvinced.

"I'll see you later. And no more talk of this, okay?" I begged.

"Fine," he said. "No more word… until-."

"Ah ah. No. Won't happen so no more word… forever," I said back, interrupting him.

"Fine. No more word," he agreed.

I walked away, satisfied with the way the conversation ended. Finally an argument I felt like I had actually won here at camp. The thing was, the only other person I argued with was Dean and he was so high strung that I always forfeited before it got out of hand. But I couldn't help thinking about what Liam had said. Was Liam right about me and Dean?

* * *

That afternoon, I headed down to the lunch area with my favorite book. I had eaten earlier, but was finally off work, and planned on reading some Robert Frost poetry. Ever since things had gotten rough on camp, I had been feeling more and more, in a sense, homesick. It wasn't exactly that I was longing for the "good old days" of being a doctor in a pre-apocalyptic world, but I missed the days where it was just Dad and I against the world. I hated being in a controlled place like this and I certainly didn't like being under Dean's tyranny.

I opened the book up, taking a deep breath and remind myself to calm down. I reread the note that my mother had written into the book. It read: To my little honeybee. May you always enjoy the escape that a book provides.

It had been the first book that my mom had ever given me. She'd even read it to me while I slept. God, I missed her…

"Hey, watch where you're going!" someone exclaimed, bumping into me – no, more like shoving me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, although I wasn't sorry.

At that moment, I realized it was that Rissa. I questioned whether it was intentional, but brushed it off. I knew if I let it bottle up, the next time I saw her, I'd be clawing her eyes out. Not only had she made a conscious effort every time she saw me to make me feel unwelcomed, but I was homesick and in need of some relaxation time. It was like those days where you're stressed that every little thing is amplified ten times and it makes everything worse. I tried not to let it get to me, but hey, I'm only human!

I continued to walk in my direction, not even bothering to look back at Rissa, as I settled at a picnic table. There weren't many people here, but I knew I'd still be able to use the table.

I reopened my book and reread my mother's note, smiling to myself. Somehow, reading that made me feel like everything would be alright.

"Oh no. Oh no!" someone exclaimed, and before I even knew it there was some sort of liquid, falling all over the picnic table, and seeping through some of the pages of my book.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, quickly pulling my book out of harm's way. But it was too late. Some of the pages were already wet and the message on the inside front cover that my mother had written was slightly smudged. "My book!"

"I'm so sorry!" the man exclaimed, a horrified look on his face. He put his plate down, picking his drink up and running over to get some napkins. Instead, he returned with one napkin. "Napkins are scarce these days… again, I'm so sorry."

Damn it. It really was one of these days. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I gingerly took the napkin from him and began to wipe up my book. It was no use. I'd have to lay it out to dry and still the pages would be water-damaged. Instead, I began to dap the table dry from the water but didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry, again. I didn't mean to-, well, I guess that's what you get when you're carrying too much. The cup of water… slipped," he said.

"It's okay," I said, practically muttering it to myself.

"I-, if there's anything I can do-," the man started, desperate for me to forgive him. I was mad at him and I had to keep reminding myself that it was just accident. I couldn't help but be upset though. This was all I had left of Mom and Dean had been making these past few days actual hell. It was like he was torturing me with his silence! I didn't even know what he was thinking and every time he saw me, when he actually looked at me, he'd give me this cold, awful stare. It shouldn't have this much effect on me, but I had to admit that it did. And then Rissa earlier, one of my favorite patients worsening, today and now this. At least Liam was getting better… This day really couldn't get any worse.

"No, it's fine. I've got to go," I said, grabbing my book and practically fleeing the scene before I completely lost it. I hurried back up to my cabin just in need of a piece from home – from who I used to be. Being thrust into this new world, I desperately wanted to hold on to my old life; not just the doctor one, but again, the one that was camp chataqua-less.

But when I got to my cabin, I was horrified to see what was going on. Dean and another man stood at the front door, the door swung open wide. My heart stopped and then began to beat rapidly at a pace even I couldn't keep up with. I could feel my body moving towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, even more upset. Remember when I said the day couldn't get any worse? Apparently, I was wrong.

"We've been notified with some information of the fact that you and Sam Winchester were linked in a previous time," the man started.

"That was years ago!" I protested. I lurched forwards to the door but the man stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to go in, until we're done," the man said.

"Done with what?!" I asked, demanding an explanation, my blood boiling.

"Searching your house. Because of your previous ties with Mr. Winchester, there's been raised suspicion that it's possible that you could currently be linked with him," the man informed, calmly.

"Oh, so what? You think that Sam and I had been planning, since college, that he'd one day become the devil's vessel and that together, we'd infiltrate this camp and kill everyone? Wow, you've given me a lot of credit here, sir," I sneered, sarcastically.

"It's just precautionary. Since you've known him before he became the devil, you're more vulnerable to him. We're just searching for any memorabilia, communication devices for the devil, you know, all that. It's standard procedure," the man replied. I looked from the man to Dean and saw him standing there, stiffly, avoiding eye contact.

"How could you?" I asked, barely at a whisper, feeling the worst betrayal. I had no idea why. I hadn't trusted Dean earlier for him but I knew I trusted him because of Sam.

"Nothing in here, boss. Let's clear out," another man said, coming out of my house. I looked down at my water stained pages, trying to blink back tears. I stood there, silently, staring at the floor as they all left. Finally, once they were gone, I practically sprinted into my house – the short distance and all – and shut the door behind me. I leaned up against it, shutting my eyes and letting the tears spill out. That's when it hit me. There was no way I'd let Dean Winchester get away with this.

I mean, 'raised suspicion'? Really?! More like Dean brought it up and since he's the leader, the complied. Damn it. Damn him. I wiped the tears away viciously, and practically ripped the door from its hinges, marching right over to the men that were making their way from my cabin.

Before he even noticed, I grabbed Dean by the wrist, causing him to turn away, jerking away instinctively, giving me just enough time to slap him right across the face.

"You're nothing like him," I spat through gritted teeth, before whipping around and marching away. "He would be damn ashamed of you right now, Dean Winchester."

Dean's men started towards me but Dean halted them, "No, let her go."

* * *

That evening, I took a walk around the camp grounds to cool off. After my one sided confrontation with Dean, I had let myself cry in my cabin alone, and then had taken a long nap. Dad had to bring me dinner since I didn't even want to go down there myself.

It had been good to give Dean a piece of my mind and by the look on his face and his reaction after, I think he knew he deserved it.

It was starting to get dark and I wasn't quite sure where I was anymore – but none of that mattered. I just needed to clear my head. Before me, lay an old car. It's paint was chipped and rusted, and some of the parts were disheveled, lying on the ground beside it. The car had several dents in it, but despite its state, I knew exactly what this was. I smiled, going over to it and sitting down on the hood. I hugged my knees to my chest and just stared up at the darkening sky.

I was quite sure how long I sat there before I heard the voice. The voice that caused me to jump and the voice that made me wish I had a gun.

"I like to come here and think too," the voice said.

I turned to see none other than Dean Winchester. I tensed up, glaring at him before looking away, avoiding all eye contact. Yeah, two can play at that game, Dean Winchester. Instead of responding, I ignored him, hoping he'd go away. But he kept talking and kept moving towards me.

"It's nice. It's away from everyone else… just me and my baby. It's not that bad of a view either," he said, sliding up on top of the hood right next to me. I scooted a little away from him, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry. I don't bite… much," he smirked, causing me to roll my eyes. There was a part of me that wanted to laugh too. It was just one of those lines that made you want laugh and the way he delivered it – you could tell he'd said it several times in his life to the point where it became comfortable. And I just found that funny.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked, coldly, composing myself.

He paused, inhaling and exhaling before saying, "Look, I'm not really good at this so… bear with me okay?"

I looked up at him, puzzled and guessing what he possibly could be doing.

"I'm sorry. About earlier… the whole Sammy thing set me off and I-, I don't know. So I mentioned that you knew him and someone brought up that he could be using you to infiltrate the camp. I was mad at you so I didn't stop 'em when they suggested we search your cabin," Dean explained.

"Why were you mad?" I asked. That was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard. How could he be mad that I knew Sam?

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm used to being the only one to know the real Sam. I mean, Cas knew Sam… but you… you knew him before he got all screwed up."

"Like he wasn't screwed up in college," I replied, sarcastically.

"It got worse… I-," Dean started, but never finished his sentence. "Well, anyways. I just wanted to come say sorry, I guess."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Dean replied, uncomfortably as the two of us still sat there in silence, just staring up at the sky. A couple of stars had begun to appear and it was getting darker and darker by the second.

"I still hate you, you know. This doesn't change things," I said, but this time, my tone surprised me. It was light and joking almost.

"Yeah, I know…" he chuckled. There was another moment of silence where, again, I surprised myself and said something.

"Sammy never told me what a babe she was," I marveled, my fingertips drawing invisible lines on along the Impala's hood.

"Yeah, Sammy forgot to tell me that about you too," Dean replied.

"Dean," I warned, looking up at him.

"Sorry," he chuckled. The two of us exchanged glances, smiling a little, and for once, it felt like maybe, just maybe, being around Dean wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Deja Vu

Author's Note: It's been TOO long, I know. I took a bit of a hiatus but I am back now and ready to get writing! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait and hope that people are still reading this. Thanks!

* * *

"No, Dean. I don't think you understand. It's a real problem. As in, if there are any creepy men in the general vicinity, they literally suction cup to me," I explained, avidly and animatedly.

"I'm not surprised," he shrugged.

"Oh, you stop," I joked, as the two of us laughed. "No, but really. Once, back in college, I was at a party and the minute I got there, this guy had already made his way over – already I can feel him practically undressing me with his eyes. And I'm thinking: "Ahhhh fuck! Here we go again." I mean, I hate it when guys say "nice guys finish last." They don't! Some of them are just creepy."

I watched as the corner of his eyes crinkled up in laughter and wide grin spread across his face as he let out a deep, hearty laugh at my rant.

"I never would've expected that out of you. You seem so sweet and there you go, dropping the f-bomb like that," Dean teased.

"Oh, like you've never said a bad word. Please, Sam told me all about you," I shot back, playfully.

"What'd he tell you about me?" Dean smirked, nudging me playfully.

I giggled, as his elbow nudge tickled my ribcage and pushed him away, jokingly, "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

"Now, that's just not fair," Dean said, as the two of us exchanged glances and laughed.

"You should do that more. It looks good on you," I said, surprising myself as the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Laugh," I answered, simply, blushing and still in disbelief that I had said that. Did I just compliment Dean?

"Winchester, we've got to finish the plans for the next mission," a man I recognized from the previous mission said, passing by us. "You coming to the meeting or what? We didn't know when you wanted to start."

"Yeah, I was just on my way," Dean replied, firmly, his face hardening as he saw the man. The man walked away, walking a few paces away towards Dean's cabin where they held the meetings. He turned to me, a smile spreading across his face before saying, "I should go."

"Okay. I'll see you later," I replied.

"You too," Dean smiled, waving a little before heading towards his cabin as well. I smiled, watching him go. The thing was, Dean and I had, finally, been on really great terms ever since our talk on the Impala a week ago. We were actually becoming, dare I say it, friends.

"Good morning, Taylor," a voice said, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Cas," I smiled, seeing Castiel on his way to Dean's cabin.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be engaging in the kama sutra position number 38 tonight in the orgy if you'd like to join us," Cas informed, pleasantly. I stared at him blankly before struggling for words to reply.

"Um… cool, Cas. That sounds um… you know… good for you, Cas. I'll pass this time though. Thanks anyways," I managed to say.

"Alright then. Just remember, the door is always open," Cas advised his wisest voice.

"Thanks... I'm glad to feel... welcomed," I answered, uncomfortably. He nodded with a smile on his face before beginning to walk away. He then stopped in his tracks, frightening me. I wanted to hear nothing more of his orgies.

"It's good to see you and Dean getting along. He seems happy," Cas said, which felt very out of the blue to me. Then again, maybe it was what he was going to say in the first place.

"I like being his friend," I answered, simply.

He nodded, "Dean Winchester is a hard man to be friends with."

"Cas, what're you talking about?" I asked, shooting him a puzzled look. What was he hinting at? I knew… but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"I've got to go, but please, consider the offer. I believe that the kama sutra position thirty eight is very spiritual. Very… provocative in a way that-," Cas began.

"Okay, I get it, Cas. Thanks, but no thanks," I said, cutting him off. This constant flip between talking about Dean and talking orgies was really starting to gross me out.

"Very well, then," he smiled, excusing himself from the conversation, leaving me wondering what the hell had just happened. Then again, Cas had that effect on most people.

LINEBREAK

After dinner that night, I was heading back up to the clinic to check on one of my favorite patients. I had promised to check on her and didn't plan on break it. I opened the door to the clinic and saw Dr. Rhys putting up a chart.

"Hey, has Maddie gone to bed yet?" I asked, quietly.

She shook her head, "You're just in time. She's heading to bed soon, I think though. They just have to give her some medicine."

"Oh, I can do it," I volunteered, eagerly.

Dr. Rhys smiled, "I like to see the new doctors putting in the effort. Your father's been a dream boat."

"I bet," I muttered under my breath. I had seen her and my father flirting an awful lot lately which was weird and gross but made me happy for me him all at the same time. "What can I say? Dad and I just can't stay away."

"Well, the both of you have been such an addition to the clinic. Yeah, go ahead. Maddie should be in the children's wing," Dr. Rhys said.

"Thanks," I said back, going over to grab her chart. I made sure I looked over her prescription before going to the back room to get her dosage, before heading to the children's wing, which was really just a room in the clinic with about eight beds in it, separated by curtains.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" I asked, softly, peeking through the hospital curtain.

"It's 'may' Miss Taylor. May I come in," Maddie replied, cheekily.

I chuckled, "Miss Taylor? How many times have I told you to just call me Taylor?"

She giggled shyly, hiding behind her blanket, "I like grammar."

"I know you do, you little grammar snob. What? You're only six and I'm " I teased and she giggled, pulling the blanket away from her face and grinning up at me. I went over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, holding out the medicine bottle and a spoon. "Alright only one spoonful of this stuff this time."

Her face crinkled into, disgustedly, "Do I have to?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but what if I told you I brought something to make it about ten bajillion times better?"

"What'd you bring me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I brought you some fruit. And not the gross kind they have in the cafeteria. Oh no. Only the best kind," I said, holding out a small sandwich bag and handing it to her.

"Grapes!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh," I hushed, looking around and hoping the other kids didn't hear.

"It's okay. The other kids are all outside on a walk. I told Dr. Rhys that I'd stay here though because you were coming to visit me," Maddie answered.

"Well thank you," I said, pouring her medicine out onto a spoon. "Alright ready? One, two three." I held out the spoon and Maddie quickly drank the medicine, swallowing it and making a grossed out face. I quickly opened the bag of grapes and she took one, immediately popping one into her mouth.

"That's much better," she sighed out in relief. "Thank you, Miss-, I mean, Taylor."

"Atta girl," I smiled.

"Taylor, when do I have to stop taking my medicine? Will I ever have to take more?" Maddie asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well, you're only six, so the amount of medicine you'll have to take will never change but for now, we want to keep giving it to you to help with your flu symptoms. Look on the bright side! At least someone on the last mission scored you some," I started, looking at the label on the syrup. "cherry flavored medicine," I said, with more enthusiasm than cherry flavored medicine ever deserved.

"I don't like cherry. I like grape. Like these!" she exclaimed, raising a grape.

I smiled, "Well, I'll see what we can do about it. We've got a mission coming up, but I make no promises. But don't you worry about it, okay? You'll be out of here before you know it."

She nodded, "Thank you, Taylor."

"No problem, sweetie," I smiled back. She sat up, closer to me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me close to her. I gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go and standing up. "Alright, well, I should go and finish up some of my paperwork and then head out. Are you going to be okay now?"

Maddie nodded reluctantly," Yeah, but I wish you could stay."

"I know, me too, but I've got to get some sleep. I promise I'll be back in the morning though, just in time to change your IV," I promised.

Her eyes widened, "You know I don't like anyone else doing them."

"Exactly," I replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Taylor. Goodnight. Sweet dreams," she said.

"You too, sweetie," I said back, before giving her another hug and pulling back the curtain to her bed and leaving the area.

I practically jumped as soon as I saw a figure standing in the doorway, leaning up against the door frame. I was about to yell but then I recognized who it was, a cocky, satisfied smirk playing across his lips as he saw how much he had frightened me.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"I came to see you," he replied, shrugging casually.

"You can't sneak up on someone like that!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey! I wasn't. I was standing here the whole time," Dean defended, playfully.

"Creepy… how long have you been standing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as my heartbeat began to return to normal.

"Not too long. You must really love your patients. It's uh… 10:30. I thought you finished your shift around eight," Dean said. I looked around the children's wing before steering Dean out of the room and closing the door behind me.

"Don't tell anyone, but she's kind of my favorite. I did but I promised Maddie that I'd come back and visit her before she went to bed. The poor kid hasn't been sleeping very well so we made a deal that I'd come back and visit right before bed time if she tried to get a little more sleep than she's been getting lately," I answered.

"You're good with kids?" he said, almost as if it were a question.

I shrugged, "I don't know… I guess. You kind of have to be when you're a doctor."

"Huh," Dean sounded, thinking it over. For some reason, whatever he was thinking made me feel somewhat uncomfortable so I quickly changed the subject.

"So uh, how'd the meeting go? When's the next mission?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh that," Dean said. "Uh, yeah, it went well. We leave tomorrow evening for a mission. It's more of a supplies run since we're running low on a lot of stuff."

"Oh, okay. So it'll be an easier one?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised. Supplies runs get a little tricky sometimes," Dean replied.

"Hm," I sounded. And then it hit me. "I'm sorry. You came to see me and I'm being rude. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, uhh, I was going to uh, just say hi, you know? Our conversation ended so abruptly earlier today so uhhh you know…." Dean tried to explain. I shot him a funny look but figured it was best not to call him out on it.

"Yeah. Actually, when you left, Cas said something to me," I chuckled.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked, curiously.

"Oh uh, he was just telling me about tonight's orgy for the bajillionth time. Man, that guy is persistent. I mean, he's great, but he is all about those orgies," I joked.

"Yeah, he is. The guy's lived his whole life without vice so ever since the apocalypse, well, he's been about them," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Listen, I should probably get back to work. I've got a couple of papers to fill out and then I'll be done, but I don't want to keep you waiting."

"And let you walk back alone? I don't think so," Dean replied.

I frowned, "Dean, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"Oh come on, Taylor. Just let me walk you back to your cabin. Harmless, I promise. I won't ask you to invite me in, I won't try anything. I promise," Dean said.

I looked at him and then sighed, "Yeah, okay. But you're going to have to stop doing that."

"What?" Dean asked, innocently.

"Pretending you're my dad. I mean, it's sweet that you care but I really can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a very long time now," I replied.

Dean nodded, "I know. I just- can't help it you know? As the camp leader, I want to look out for everyone." Okay, way to make it seem like it was a general thing. So why did this feel personal?

"Well, thank you. I do appreciate it. Even if I don't seem like I do," I said.

Dean smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, I'll just finish these up quickly," I said, going over to the front desk of the clinic.

I sorted through the papers that I needed before scribbling down my notes and filing them back into their proper folders. After I was done, Dean and I made our way up to my cabin, talking and laughing as per usual. This was good. This was maybe one the first things since I got here that ever felt comfortable – the good kind of comfortable. It was almost reminiscent of Sam and me when we first met. The two were so similar yet so different all at once. They both had that annoyingly adorable protective instinct but they went about it differently. Sam had that sweet, innocent thing going on while Dean was… Dean was the hot neighbor you had a crush on that always seemed out of your reach.

"So this is me," I said, as soon as we got to my cabin. I felt a strange rush of déjà vu pass through me as we stopped.

"Yeah, it is," Dean said back. And then the two of us just stood there. Oh no. Dean promised he wouldn't try anything so why did it feel like something was about to happen? How did we even get here?

"Well, thanks," I said, shooting him a small smile.

"Yeah, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay getting back," Dean said back.

I nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Okay," I said, as Dean and I leaned in for a small, awkward hug. Dean shot me a smile before turning around to leave. He began walking when I stopped him. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes, surprising me and causing me to yell at myself for over analyze.

"Cough medicine," was all I managed to get out.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"How hard would it be to get grape cough medicine on the supplies run tomorrow? I kind of told Maddie I'd try to get her some," I explained.

"Oh yeah. Uh, we'll try for it," Dean said.

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart," he winked, causing me to laugh and thankfully, easing the tension between us.

"Goodnight, Dean," I called after him.

"Goodnight," he said back, not bothering to turn around as he walked down the hill back towards his cabin.


End file.
